


you've got me doing things that I shouldn't do (but baby I like it)

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, alcohol use, christmas party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan's got a glass of wine, a plate of wonderful food and a breathtaking view of the London skyline, but somehow that isn't even the best thing in the room.office Christmas party au





	you've got me doing things that I shouldn't do (but baby I like it)

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt came to me after I misread a bunch of sentences in the Word Wars chat and I had the idea suddenly and had to write it and a couple of hours, here it is! trust me, I _know_ it's not the holidays anymore but I loved this idea and I had to write this.
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

It’s loud and crowded, and if Dan had any other choice, he would be literally anywhere else in the world. Glancing around the office and watching as his boss and every other colleague he knows--and even the ones he only knows from passing in the hallway--get tanked off of spiked eggnog, he can’t help thinking about how much he would rather be laying in bed in his pants playing Guild of Wars.

He takes a drink of the mulled wine that has been sitting in his cup for the past 20 minutes and starts walking towards the food table, since it's the only place in the room he hasn’t felt like an awkward outcast all night.

It’s mostly deserted when he arrives, so he takes his time being picky about his snacks, even double dipping after making sure no one is looking. He munches and pokes at snacks, happy to be alone with the food, when a voice next to him speaks and frightens him.

“Have you tried the mini burgers yet? They’re the best thing on the table.”

Dan spins around to stare at the stranger, surprised to find Phil standing next to him.

Phil worked on the floor above Dan and usually only came to Dan’s floor to deliver a memo, or when the upstairs copier was broken. Which meant they usually got to chat, since his desk was sat right next to the terribly loud machine.

Their conversations were never much, usually just polite chit chat and the occasional joke or light bant with each other, but it was enough time for Dan to have developed quite the crush. When he tried to explain it to his friend Liam in accounting, he struggled to find the right words to describe the attraction. It sounded cheesy saying things like, ‘There’s just something about him,’ but that was really how Dan felt. Maybe it was his musical laugh, or the way his bright blue eyes always seemed to light up when he saw Dan. Or maybe even just the way he was kind to everyone he passed in the hallway, being sure to say hi and give a smile or wave. 

Dan blushes and gives Phil a small smile. “Yeah, I tried them. They were really, really good.”

Phil gives him a little nudge with his elbow and a grin, reaching for a burger.

“Aren’t these just the worst?” Phil asks as he turns towards the room.

Dan turns, too, and looks around the room, giving Phil a cautious look. He shrugs and tries for nonchalance. “They’re not great, that’s for sure.”

Phil smile wide, the biggest Dan has ever seen.

“Do you want to break a few rules with me?”

He’s got a mischievous twinkle in his eye that lights up his whole face, and Dan suddenly has the crazy impulse to find Liam to show him and say, ‘See! This is it! This is what I’m talking about!’ He resists, though, and just nods, grinning as excitement and nerves flood his stomach.

“Okay, load up on food. I’ll be right back.”

Dan gapes at him for a few seconds before peeking around, then starting to load two plates up with all the food he can. He takes as many mini burgers as he dares, unsure of what else Phil likes, and waits for Phil to return.

He does a minute or so later, carrying an awkward bundle in his arms and two cups in his hand. 

“Ready?”

Dan nods and follows him out of the room into a deserted room he’s never seen before. Phil seems to know what he’s doing, though, so he follows him, stepping slowly and carefully since the lights are off. They take a few steps and reach a stairwell, and Dan groans unintentionally.

Phil throws his head back, but keeps his laugh quiet. “I know the stairs look daunting, but it’s worth it, I promise.”

Dan lets out a deep sigh and gestures with the plates of food upward, indicating that Phil should continue leading the way. Thankfully it’s only two flights up before they’re entering an empty conference room. He’s about to ask what’s so important about the room when he turns and looks out the window, catching the view of the London skyline. 

His breath is taken away, momentarily speechless at such an incredible sight. It’s the type of view that pictures and videos just couldn’t do justice. He feels something tug in his chest and butterflies fill his tummy as he glances over and sees Phil looking at him rather than the view. 

“This is incredible,” he says quietly, afraid to ruin the quiet moment the room.

“I found this last year. I come here sometimes when I have headaches or when I’m just having bad days.”

Dan nods and looks back out the window, unable to find the words to express how grateful he feels for being taken to this space that is obviously important.

“Join me?” Phil asks. 

Dan turns and finds Phil folding his long body onto the conference table and pulling a brand new bottle of wine from the bundle in his arm. 

He’s sure that he looks absolutely ridiculous with the way that the smile on his face is making his face hurt and eyes start to wrinkle in the corners, but he disregards that and sets their food down, clumsily climbing up to join Phil. He sits a respectable distance away, not wanting to push any of Phil’s boundaries, but it doesn’t seem to matter. Phil scoots closer so that their thighs are pressed together and reaches across Dan for the cups he sat down next to him.

He pours them each a generous cup of wine, tapping his gently against Dan’s in cheers.

“Merry Christmas?” He says it like a question, taking a sip and raising his eyebrows a bit at Dan.

“If you’re asking if I celebrate Christmas, then the answer is yes. If you’re asking about religion and stuff, that’s a longer, weirder answer.”

Phil chuckles a little and nods. “Yeah, I get that. My family is really into that kind of stuff, but I feel like the older I get, the more I find myself disagreeing with my family about stuff.”

Dan blows out a long puff of air and lets out a dry chuckle, taking a long drink. “Yeah, I _definitely_ get that.”

“Are you from London, Dan?”

Dan’s brain pumps out a little extra serotonin out, hearing Phil say his name, and has to try and hide his smile in the rim of his cup.

“No, I’ve only lived here for about five years. I’m from Reading. What part of the north are you from?”

Even though it’s dark, Dan has the satisfaction of watching a blush stain his cheeks.

“Manchester,” he mumbles, poking through the piles of food. 

“I went to uni in Manchester,” Dan says, grabbing a piece of fancy cheese off the plate and popping it in his mouth. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Dan shrugs, picking up some more cheese, “I hated uni, but I loved the city.”

“I went to York and I feel the total opposite. I would have went to uni for the rest of my life, but the campus had way too many geese.”

Dan laughs loudly before remembering they aren’t technically supposed to be up here. He slaps a hand over his mouth, which just serves to make him laugh harder into his hand. Phil laughs quietly with him, his eyes shining even in the dark room.

“It’s okay. This room is pretty soundproof. I saw a meeting taking place in here once, that was when I first found out about it, and I know for a _fact_ that CEO was screaming his head off, but you could barely even hear it!” 

Dan laughs again, feeling a bit like he’s on cloud nine. His heart still beats heavy in his chest and he can feel how pink his cheeks are, both caused by a mix of being so near to Phil and the good expensive wine he’s been liberally sipping.

“Why did you bring so much cheese?” Phil whines, breaking Dan out of his reverie. 

“Because it’s delicious,” he says, picking another piece up.

“Uck. I hate cheese,” he says and starts biting into a tiny pizza bite.

Dan stares at him incredulously. “You are _literally_ eating cheese right now!” he says, pointing to the piece of food in Phil’s hand.

Phil waves his hand dismissively and stuffs the rest in his mouth without ceremony.

“It’s just different,” he says through the mouthful of dough, sauce, and the offending substance itself. 

“You are so weird,” Dan laughs fondly, knocking into Phil gently.

Their eyes meet and Dan is suddenly aware of just how much of his body is pressed against Phil at that exact moment. The air between them seems to crackle with something new and heavy. It makes the air in Dan’s lungs feel heavy, and his skin breaks out in goosebumps. 

There is something reckless and a bit impulsive simmering underneath Dan’s skin, aided by the wine and the view. The way that Phil’s pale face is highlighted by the low lights of the London skylight and his eyes have been lingering on Dan’s lips since they sat down are an intoxicating blend of stimulants that has Dan feeling a little more bold than he normally would. Before he can overthink it, or stop himself, he’s leaning into Phil’s space and pressing their lips together.

Though Dan’s secretly a bit of a romantic, he’s also a realist. He knows that not every first kiss is a good one, and the chances of the random guy he works with being a great kisser aren’t necessarily the best, but as Phil starts to return the kiss and awareness reaches Dan’s brain, he realizes he’s struck gold. Phil’s lips are soft and delicate against his, pressing with just the right amount of firmness. He even seems to know just the way Dan likes the small bites on his lips. With the swipe of his tongue against Dan’s lip asking for access and Dan granting it, the kiss builds in intensity. 

They grab for each other at nearly the same time, Dan moving so close he’s practically in Phil’s lap. He threads his hands into Phil’s hair, feeling a little bad destroying what had been such a nice quiff, but also not because now he has something to grip onto as Phil kisses the daylights out of him. 

There’s hands and arms and tongues and after a while Dan starts to feel himself overwhelmed with everything, especially with how much he absolutely _does. not. want. to. stop._ He untangles his limbs from Phil’s and leans back, placing his hands on Phil’s chest. Phil stops before he has to apply any pressure, leaning back and searching Dan’s eyes with concern in his own.

“You okay?” he asks, his voice several octaves lower. It does nothing to help Dan calm down, making the throbbing in his trousers a little more intense for a few seconds.

“No, I’m okay. It’s just-.” He looks down at Phil’s mouth, biting his own lip and hesitating. “I just. I really like you and I don’t really do, like, one night stands and stuff.”

Phil brings a hand towards his face and lifts his chin so they have to make eye contact.

“Dan, do you really think the copier on our floor is broken _that_ often? I’ve been coming to your floor for like an entire year and spend most of my time there just talking to you, and you think I just want to have a one night stand?”

He said it in a way that didn’t make Dan feel as if he was stupid, or thick, for missing this. It made Dan feel like Phil wished he had done something sooner to get his attention. The feeling was like sunshine, running straight through Dan’s veins. 

“So, is this like a date, then?”

Phil clutches his chest in faux shock. “Do you really think I wouldn’t treat you to a proper first date, Dan? You must not think much of me.” 

“No!” Dan says, crushing Phil to his chest in a hug, making Phil laugh heartily. “I think this has been lovely, that’s why I asked!”

“Well, while I agree, I had planned something a little fancier than our company’s Christmas party.”

Dan nuzzles his head into Phil’s hair, hugging him a little tighter and feeling the way Phil’s ribs expand as he laughs.

“Does that nuzzle count as a yes, then?” 

Dan nuzzles again and nods his head. “Yes,” he says quietly.

Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s waist and holds him there, letting the quiet of the room envelope them. 

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Phil says after a while, pulling back to look at Dan.

“Well, it’s not every day you get swept off of your feet, you know.”

That lovely pink color returns to Phil’s cheeks, and Dan moves forward to kiss him, putting an end to the sentence he had been about to start. Phil doesn’t seemed bothered by it, though, gripping Dan tighter and smiling into the kiss. 

They have lots of time to talk, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/181994761736/youve-got-me-doing-things-that-i-shouldnt-do) if you like :)


End file.
